


.: The Miracle Of Christmas :.

by Cereal_Sandwich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich
Summary: (shitty title, I know. I couldn't think of one. Might change it later.)''You could give me your name.''
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	.: The Miracle Of Christmas :.

You disliked winter. It was too cold, too slippery, too... Snowy. The only good thing that came from winter each year was Christmas, the best holiday you had the pleasure of celebrating. 

Speaking of Christmas, it was getting close. The snow had started drifting down onto the earth and the lights and decorations had started appearing one for one. Even if you missed the news you'd probably guess it was going to be a white Christmas.   
And with a white Christmas came the worst part of the festive holiday.  
The traffic.

You were currently sitting in your old, beaten down car in the middle of the busy roads that pointed towards the main city. You were honestly quite glad you chose to buy an apartment closer to the monster district and further away from the main city. This was one of those reasons why.

A loud honk behind you snapped you out of your thoughts and made you smash your foot back onto the pedal, making the old piece of metal screech slightly. You winched at the painful sound but ignored it, for now, it still worked so it was fine. 

You had just came back from your shitty library job that had opened not too long ago. You often heard a few monsters talk about how different it used to be back in the underground, and honestly? You'd believe it. You've seen photos of the underground in a few museums, folders and newspapers. All the shops and bars were so much smaller than in the town above ground, but that also could be the camera lens and perspective screwing you over.

Making a sharp turn you parked in your apartment parking lot. God, you needed to stop drifting off into the clouds, you might crash one day. 

You threw your door open and stepped out, grabbing your small bag from the passenger seat when you slapped your forehead. You forgot to pick up groceries.

You knew you ate less than you should have already, but completely forgetting to get food? Geez, you never stood that low. 

You snatched your phone out of your bag and clicked it on, narrowing your eyes to get them used to the bright light that clashed against the dark sky.  
Phew, there was a supermarket not too far away, maybe a 5-10 minute walk depending on how fast you were going.

Deciding your car wasn't needed for such a short walk, you locked it and started heading into the direction of the supermarket. Hopefully, it was still open. 

\-------------------------------

The snow started to fall quicker and quicker, taking the warmth of the sunset with it to the ground. The hairs on your arms shot up when a small, cold breeze shot right across your bare pulses.  
You clutched your bag close to your chest and picked up your speed. You wanted so badly to be in that probably warmed up supermarket. A breath escaped your nose and you watched as it turned into a small cloud in almost an instant.

Yeah, you should've brought your coat.

As the supermarket slowly came into view, you shot up with excitement and picked up your pace so much that you were almost jogging.  
You slowed to a stop when you saw the lights were turned off, the inside of the building dark, and all the displays that were outside, (according to the photo on their site), were all indoors, able to be seen through the windows. 

You sighed. Great, fucking great. 

It was the only supermarket that was the walking distance you could find in the town, so that left you with one option;   
a fast-food restaurant.

You let out a loud groan, slapping your forehead and letting your hand fall down your face. You normally remembered to grab groceries, or you picked up an apple from an outside display stand in front of a store, so you never really had a reason to go get fast-food or go into a restaurant. It wasn't like you were poor either, you were doing just fine for someone in your situation. Grabbing your bag that you dropped on the ground, you slung it over your shoulder and started to head back, your eyes focused on the pavement underneath your feet. 

It didn't take long to get distracted in your mind, again, and it lead to your feet taking control of the situation.  
Which would've been fine, if it wasn't Christmas time.

\-------

After a few minutes of walking through the snow that started to build up, you finally decided to get your phone out so you could actually start looking for a restaurant nearby. 

The distraction called your phone and the fact that your feet were currently taking the lead, you weren't exactly surprised when you felt a sudden wave of heat and that your head suddenly smashed against something soft.

Stumbling a foot or two back, you held your head and glanced up, about to hiss something to whatever or whoever you managed to bump into when you realized it was a person made completely out of the fire. 

You were taken aback, even more, when you realized that fact. Of course, you've seen monsters around before, and you talk with them every time you enter the monster district with no problem, but you never saw a monster that resembled a human so closely, but also didn't. It was something you'd see in a horror movie, but then with more blood and gore and burned crispy human skin, not a person walking around like they had no care in the world.

Also, he was dressed quite nicely. A large, black coat was draped over his broad shoulders. Large black pants went nice with the coat, obviously made with the idea of them being a pair. He had nice dress shoes on underneath all that warm clothing. It was like every single detail of the outfit had been chosen carefully just for this night.   
It made your heart start trying to leap out of your chest.

Not wanting to make a scene and stare at him for too long, you waved your hands in front of you apologetically. The sound of warm crackling fire filled your cold ears and your skin erupted into goosebumps. It was a calm, soothing sound. It reminded you of a fireplace in the middle of a winter night. It was quite close to that at the moment. But instead of a fireplace, it was a man made out of the fire. 

He waved you off with one hand before he stuffed it right back into his coats pocket. His other hand was occupied by a plastic bag. 

You choked out a few words before it got too awkward.  
''I'm so sorry! I should've looked where I was going.''   
You swallowed a lump in your throat. 

The man only smiled, (from how much you could tell. It was hard to make out features when his head was literally a bonfire) and spoke up. 

''It is quite alright.''  
Short but sweet and a voice filled with cinnamon and coziness.

Shit, you have (barely) met this man and you're already falling for him.

You fidgeted with your hands, your phone long forgotten in one of your sweat pants pockets.   
''You sure? I'm sure I made you drop at least something.''

The crackling returned for a few seconds, making you wish it could've stayed for a bit longer for you to have enjoyed.   
''It's fine, trust me.''

A part of you wished for him to stop talking so you both can quickly move on with your evenings, but another part of you wished for him to stay for eternity listening to his voice.

''Can I at least do something to make up for my clumsiness?''

He seemed to think about it, lifting his hand out of his pocket and onto his chin. He tilted his head to face the sky before he turned back to you.  
He lowered his hand and offered it out to you.  
''You could give me your name.''

END (so far, maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped.
> 
> God, I need to stop ending my stories with the beginning (if that makes sense).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
